The Light Bringers
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Chloe meets God, and learns a little more about Lucifer and her place in his world.
**The Light Bringers**

 **Supernatural x Lucifer Crossover**

 **Summary: Chloe meets God, and learns a little more about Lucifer and her place in his world.**

 **AN: So I'm in Season 8 of SPN and current with Lucifer- which I love! PS. I believe in Chuck Shurley! I know we're half and half but I believe Chuck is God!**

 **~?~?~?~**

There was arguing inside of Lux that morning when Chloe Decker walked in. That wasn't strange in itself, Lucifer and Mazikeen argued a lot, but the second voice was new to her. This voice had no accent, and was a little high pitched than Lucifer's.

"Please calm down Lucifer," it said meekly.

"You are just another one of my father's puppets Charles!" Lucifer replied angrily. "Tell my father to stop sending his people to spy on me!"

"I'm not-."

"Show yourself out," Lucifer interrupted with finality, and his footsteps showed him leaving the room.

Chloe grimaced. Maybe now wasn't a good time, but she needed Lucifer to come with her; it would kill Trixie if the bar-owner missed out. Steeling herself, Chloe walked down the stairs into the bar. The stranger was standing at the bar, nursing a glass of scotch.

"Is this a bad time?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

The aura of sadness dissolved slightly and the man- Charles, Lucifer had said, turned with a smile "Not at all Chloe," he said.

Chloe's trigger finger twitched. "How do you my name?" she asked in a slightly dangerous tone; she was allowed to be paranoid, she had a daughter.

"Oh, Lucifer told me," he replied, "And I'm Chuck Shurley, by the way; I get the feeling he doesn't talk about me."

Chloe grit her teeth slightly. "Given by your talk earlier I doubt he told you about me," she said.

Chuck chuckled. "Alright you've caught me," he conceded, "In truth, I know you through Amenadiel."

Chloe relaxed slightly. "Lucifer's brother," she reminded herself.

"Mm," Chuck hummed as he sipped his drink, "I guess you could say I'm a family friend of theirs."

Chloe walked closer, the prospect of learning more about Lucifer making her curious. "You've known Lucifer a while?" she asked.

"Since he was very young," Chuck confirmed, and offered her a glass of scotch as well.

Chloe didn't even notice him pour it. "Then you know who he really is right? His real name, his real dad?" she took a sip.

"I do," Chuck nodded. "Know his name that is."

Silence.

"...Are you going to tell me by chance?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Samael," Chuck replied in amusement.

Chloe huffed. "That's sounds biblical," she sighed.

"That's because it is," Chuck replied, "It means 'Poison of God'."

Chloe paused in surprise. "Poison of God?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes," Chuck nodded, "Lucifer's first time, though I can't say he'll appreciate you calling him that. He doesn't like it much these days."

Chloe frowned. "But I don't understand," she said, "Doesn't Lucifer mean Light Bringer? Why would he be so upset to lose a name like God's Poison?"

Chuck pursued his lips. "It's not so much the meaning of the name, but the meaning behind the name," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

Chucked sucked on his lip in thought. "Most won't notice, but many if not all angels names end in 'el'."

"El?" Chloe repeated. "Like 'he' in Spanish?"

"It actually means 'of God'," Chuck corrected lightly. "Gabri _el_ , the Strength of God, Amenadi _el_ , the Absoluteness of God, Casti _el_ , the Shield of God. They are all 'of God'."

"But Lucifer isn't," Chloe supplied softly. "No wonder he hates his dad so much- he probably felt disowned."

"But that wasn't my intention," Chuck said quietly.

Chloe ignored the 'my'; she wouldn't fall into their delusion. "Why was he renamed anyways? I mean, did Go- Lucifer's father think Lucifer would… bring light to the world?" Chloe's eyebrow was risen and she found amusement in what she said.

Chuck smiled softly. "He was named Lucifer, not for the light he would bring-."

Chloe gasped as suddenly the voice was directly in her ear, "But for the light brought on by his friends."

Chloe jerked, about to tell the man off for being so close, only to freeze. No one was there; she was alone. Chloe looked around slowly; where did he go?

"Oh- Detective," Chloe jumped and turned. It was Lucifer. "I hadn't realized you had dropped in. I apologize if you waited long."

Lucifer took in her expression. "Are you alright Darling?" he asked, forehead pinched.

"Yes, fine," she said, "I just- nevermind."

Lucifer looked around suspiciously. "Well what can I do for you love?" he asked, finishing his descent from the stairs.

Chloe was glad for the distraction. "Trixie asked me to invite you to her school play," she said. "She's playing Dorothy in _Wizard of Oz_."

Lucifer's face lit up and suddenly Chloe got the clarity of what Chuck meant. The light brought by others.

"Splendid!" Lucifer said in his bombayant way, "We'll have to buy her roses; is three dozen enough?"

He walked to Chloe. "She's eight; what will she do with three dozen roses?" Chloe asked in exasperation as they left.

"Should it be four?" Lucifer wondered.

"Lucifer-!"

Hidden, Chuck smiled to himself as his son and his friend leave Lux, his hands stuffed in his pocket. They were a great story, perhaps a book to write alongside Supernatural. Or it's own series; his first romance.

Chuck glanced in your direction and winked. "Till next time," he said, and was gone again.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first Supernatural and Lucifer fic! Two birds with one rock! Please tell me what you think and I highly recommend both shows be watched- Lucifer is going splendidly and is getting a second season! Oh and please no spoilers in the reviews if you can, thanks~!**

 **AN: I couldn't find Amenadiel so I'm not sure if he is a real angel so I made it up. Amen means 'So be it' which I figured was similar to absolute, so the Absolute of God.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
